The present invention relates to an apparatus for the release of a fish hook which is connected to its snood through a head of the type which in a transversely-extending opening receives a substantially U-shaped lead spring which is movable in the opening in the longitudinal direction of the head and the branches of which are adapted to cooperate with an annular face on the leg of a fish hook and, in part, to be spread when each cooperates with an oblique surface in the opening for the purpose of releasing the engagement between the hook leg and the leaf spring. For the movement of the leaf spring in the longitudinal direction of the head for the purpose of spreading the leaf spring branches so that the fish hook leg be released from engagement with the leaf spring branches, the part of the spring which interconnects the two branches is provided with projections which may be activated from the outside.
The object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which in a simple and secure manner may be caused to perform the noted external activation of the leaf spring relative to the head proper.